Turtle's friend
by messyblondebun
Summary: :)


**Hi, I'm a little new at this writing stuff and i decided to try it. I love TMNT and I've read so many stories that I guess inspired me to write this. Some of this story is true some of it isn't. It won't be the best and hopefully not the worst? The story starts off a bit slow... so don't hate me too much. :)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT. At all.

_Push. Faster. Kick. Don't breathe_, I tell myself. It's no good. My body aches desperately for air and I take one last breath until I finish. I immediately look up at the score board.

_3__rd__ Taylor Shandard._

I then switch my gaze to the men timing me. I see the taller man mouth the words 'twenty-nine seconds' to the shorter one who writes this down. _Twenty-nine seconds? Have I really done it?_ I hop out of the pool as quickly as possible so the next swimmers can race.

"Excuse me, "I ask the men,"Did you say twenty-nine seconds?"

"Yes, twenty-nine point eighty-seven seconds." the shorter man exclaims.

"Damn it.", I whisper to myself as I walk towards the coaches table. Once again I have been milliseconds away from regional time. I instantly regret taking that last breathe when I didn't need it. I only have three more swim meets. Three more chances before the swim season is over. This is my third year swimming for Chalmette High, which makes me a junior. I only have one year left and in order to reach my goal of state, I must make regional's this season.

I pull my swim cap off my head and untangle my long blond hair from its wet bun. Almost reaching Coach Brett, I get a pat on my back. It was from Stevie, my best guy friend on the team. He's short and stocky, with short brown hair and matching eyes. Stevie was definitely the most muscular on the team. His race was up next, the 100 breast stroke.

"Hey Coach", I say still catching my breath.

"Hey.", he says with a strong smile, "That was a good race, don't you think?"

"Eh, it could've been better."

"Well that just means we have to work harder at practice."

I stand there next to my tall red-haired coach finally catching my breath. I look around at the long Olympic sized pool that's been split in half by a bulkhead for the high school meet. The indoor pool reeked of chlorine and I needed to get some fresh air. I look at the score board.

_Event #22 Heat #3_

I sigh with relief. It was the last race and the last heat. I could go home.

I wave good-bye to Coach Brett and grab my swim bag to go change in the locker room. Entering in a stall I hear another swimmer girl complaining to her friend.

"I HATE having meets on a Friday night. I mean seriously, I have better things to do…"

Her voice faded as I freeze in my movements. _Friday._ I had totally forgotten. Every Friday night those boys run across my apartment's roof. I had been trying to catch them for weeks with no luck. Tonight was going to be different, tonight I was going to sit on my roof and wait.

I quickly got dressed in a blue t-shirt and some jean shorts. I dried my hair as best as possible and brushed through it. When I left the locker room I heard my name being called.

"Taylor! Hey, wait up!"

It was Ana my other good friend with some more of the swim team trailing behind her. Ana was Latino with big hips and long curly brown hair. She had a huge smile that she wore brightly on her face. Behind her were Tina, Blake and Stevie. Tina was Asian with jet black hair and also had wide hips. She was petite with a large attitude. Blake, who was Tina`s admirer, was tall and lean with spiked up brown hair. He pulled it off with his light blue eyes and cool smile.

"We were all going out for sushi, want to come?" Ana asked with excitement on her face.

"Hey guys, sorry but I can't.", I replied.

"Girl, its Friday night, what else were you going to do?" Tina implied with hands on her hips.

"Yeah, it's not even nine yet." said Blake, adding in his two-cents.

"I just have stuff to do that's all." I said stepping away. I noticed the disappointment in Ana's eyes.

"I will go next time though, I promise!" I added before taking off with quick strides.

When I got out of the building I sucked in the fresh air. Or as fresh as air could be in New York City. I glanced around looking for my white Nissan Altima and taking the keys out for my car. Then, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around, frightened.

"Stevie! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I screamed.

"Calm down." he said with a slight smile.

"I told you, I am sorry. Maybe some other ti-"

"No, that's not what I wanted to ask you", he interrupted. His expression turned grim I knew what he was going to say next.

"How is your mom?" he asked.

_My mom._ She had been battling cancer for the past four years now. It slowly made its way around her whole body. There is nothing that the doctors can do except make her as comfortable as possible. She hasn't been doing well these past couple of months. Losing a tremendous amount of weight and for the past few days everything that she tries to eat comes right back up. I hated talking about it. I hated thinking about it. Seeing her like that everyday kills me. Only Stevie could see that. I guess my emotions gave away on my face and he just nodded.

"Well, if you ever need me..." he said kindly before taking off.

I hoped in my car and cranked it up. Listening to music always cheered me up so I turned on the radio and cruised home. My mind kept wondering around about the past Friday nights that I have seen these mysterious boys. They were a lot more muscular than the average teenager and they were so _fast._ I had never seen anyone so light and quick on their feet as these boys were. The first time I saw them I was star gazing outside of my window late at night then boom. Four figures jumping over my head and vanishing over the next roof top. I'm not desperate for friends; I have plenty at my school. I'm not crazy either, I may be sixteen but I can tell the difference between reality and fantasy. These boys just intrigued me.

I pulled in front of a small two bedroom apartment. When I entered I heard someone viciously throwing up in the bathroom downstairs. Poor mom. I quickly walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. The noises ceased and I walked over to the bathroom hugging my worrisome dad. I kissed both him and my mom on the cheek.

"Here mom." I said, "drink this.". I handed her the bottle of water.

"Thank you, but I can't right now". She stood up, exhaustion covered her face.

"How was your swim meet?" my dad asked without enthusiasm.

"It went okay", I said in the same tone.

I watched him as he helped my mom walk towards their bedroom. My father and I haven't been seeing eye to eye lately. My mom thinks it is because we act alike. I think the opposite. I feel bad for all he has to go through. I hate seeing my mom like this now, let alone all day. We worry about her so we stress out, then we get irritated with each other.

I headed up the stairs that lead to one room, mine. I set my bag and the bottled water on my dresser and open a drawer to pull out an orange hoodie.

"I'm going to bed! Goodnight I love you!" I yell down the stairs as I shut the door that separates my room from the apartment.

I open the window and climb onto the fire escape. I head onto the rooftop and sat in front of an air condition unit. It was chilly for a September night so I slipped on my hoodie and waited. I was alert at first but after an hour and a half I was day dreaming. Imagining my family being normal again.

Then I heard voices.

"Keep up, fearless! You don't want ya lil bro ta show ya up, do ya?" said a voice with a Brooklyn accent.

"In your dreams, Raph", said another voice coolly.

I stiffened up. The voices were faint but they were coming up fast. _What should I do? What will I say?_

"Dudes, wait up! Donny's having a hard time keeping up with you guys!" said another with a surfer accent.

"It's not just me, Shell-for-brains!" said a calmer, different voice.

_Yep. This was them. Four different voices. Breathe, Taylor, breathe._

I heard two thuds come the other side of the roof, behind the unit I was hidden by. One thud immediately after the other.

"Ha! Wha'd I tell ya-", the one with the Brooklyn accent inquired until he was shushed.

Two more thuds. Then, silence.

"What is it, Leo?" the calm voice whispered.

"Someone's here…." the one named Leo said.

I panicked. _They're just guys._ I told myself, _just got say hi._ I stood up from behind the large air condition unit.

"Hi, I'm-", I stopped myself. No one was there. I desperately glanced around. Refusing to wait another week to wonder if I was crazy or not. Then I saw the four shadows a few roofs down. How could I reach them? They were so fast. Then again, how hard could it be to hop from roof to roof? I took a running start and rushed across to the apartment over.

_Whew. _

I was on the next roof over. I looked for the figures but they were gone. So, I kept running along roof top to rooftop. Feeling freer the farther I got from the house. Then, I made a horrible mistake; the tip of my shoe scraped the ledge of the roof as I was jumping from. I started falling but my hands caught the next roof over's ledge. My hands started slipping. Then a sudden forced pulled me up with ease. I was easily put on the roof. I looked at my savior only to be muffled by shock. There was a giant turtle standing in front of me with a blue bandana.

"Are you okay?" he asked me with his cool voice.

"Uh, yeah... t-thanks.", I stammered.

"Do you mind explaining why you were following us?" he inquired folding his arms.

_Us? _Who is _us? _Just then three others, just like the one before me, stepped out from the shadows. Each wearing a different color band. Red, orange, and purple. Were these the boys I thought I was following?

"Well I saw you a few weeks back jumping some roofs and I was curious…" my voice faded when I noticed the turtle in red glaring at me harshly, "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay", he smiled at me kindly with curious eyes.

"Um, isn't this the part where you run screaming, dudette?" said the orange wearing turtle.

The turtle in red obviously didn't like the exchange and stepped in between me and the blue claded turtle.

"Ya sure she ain't gettn' paid by da Foot to say dat, Leo?" he said.

"Raphael, stop being so paranoid." he gave Raphael a stern look and his gaze back on me." I apologize about my brother, you can't really choose family." Raphael grunted at his comment but the blue wearing turtle continued. "I am Leonardo by the way, but you can call me Leo".

"Nice to meet you, Leo. My name is Taylor. You are all brothers?" I examined with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm Michelangelo! But you can call me Mikey or awesome or the Mikester. I also go by Turtle Titan or Battle Nexus champion!" said the turtle wearing orange flexing his muscles.

Raphael looked at Mikey and slapped his forehead,"Would you let that go already!"

"Hello, Mikey." I said laughing slightly

Ignoring his brother Leo then pointed at the purple turtle who was still dumbfounded that the girl his oldest brother just saved moments ago didn't run in terror.

"This is Donatello", Leo said.

"You can call me Don or Donny", said the purple claded turtle with a smile.

"Hi, Donny", I waved.

"This is Raphael." Mikey announced pointing at the red bandana turtle, "Otherwise known as the ugly one!". Mikey chuckled and ignored his brother's evil glares.

"Nice meeting you Raphael." I said.

"Call me Raph", he said irritated.

"Ignore him." Donatello assured me while rolling his eyes, "He warms up to you after a while".

"So does this mean we can keep her?" Mikey exclaimed.

"Mikey, she isn't a stray pet", Leo stated, annoyed.

"Well let's book", Raph mumbled, "We have some sorry butts to kick."

"Wait a second, will you hot-head?" Leo said, "So Taylor, do you live in that building you were hiding on? We can bring you home if you want. New York isn't the safest place at night."

"Yeah, that's my place. I'm not going home though." I admitted.

"Well ya should." Raph mumbled, "New York ain't no play ground, Blondie.".

"I know that! I may not have lived her all my life but I'm not dumb. If **that's** what you're trying to inquire." I said offended.

"Where are you from?", Don asked quickly to avoid another mishap from Raph's rudeness.

"Louisiana. I moved here four years ago." I replied.

"Whoa, you're from waaay up there, dudette!" Mikey said excitedly.

"No Mikey," Don said shaking his head,"Lousisana is a few thousand miles south of us not north."

"Oh…well that's still far away." Mikey sheepishly defended.

"As much as we love meeting people who aren't terrified of us, we have to go." declared Leo.

"Will I get to see you guys again?" I asked without realizing.

"Sure," said Don," here's my shell cell number."

After I copied Don's number in my Iphone, I carefully jumped from rooftop to rooftop around the area of my apartment. Yeah, New York City was dangerous at night. It was vacant on rooftops though. Which made it safe. This night didn't go as expected at all. I had met four large turtles. Not only that but I was actually shy around them. That never happens to me, I am never shy around anyone. So why them? This night was meant to uncover a mystery that's been haunting me for weeks. All it did was stir up more questions.

**This story may seem to be a bit slow. I will definately base it more on the turtles in the next chapters. I was trying to show some of my fictional character's ,Taylor, personality and backround. Reviews would be nice, good or bad... I'm new at this so much I want to know what to change and stuff like that. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
